Insidia
by belikovls
Summary: El final de Last Sacrifice fue modificado. Un Dimitri Belikov que duda de su lealtad. Un ataque Strigoi a St Vladimir obliga a los estudiantes a trasladarse a La Corte, y a ser entrenados por los mejores guardianes del país. Nuevos personajes, más celos, más acción y malos recuerdos. Insidia es una historia sobre traición, amor y mucha, mucha sangre.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la serie _Vampire Academy_ por Richelle Mead.

I

Después de liberar a uno de los criminales más buscados, ser acusada de un asesinato real y descubrir a la hija ilegítima del padre de la reina mi vida había tomado un ritmo mucho más_ tranquilo_. Claro está que mis definiciones de _normal, tranquilo, bien_, y _apropiado_ no son parecidas a las del colectivo popular. Dedicaba mi vida a proteger a la reina, y prácticamente a patear el trasero de todo el que se acercaba. La gente lo llamaba ser parte de la _guardia real_, y tenía sus beneficios además de un lindo uniforme. El principal era estar siempre con Lissa y por defecto con Dimitri, el segundo era el molestar a Bones todo el día. Él también era guardián real, un rubio flacucho que no tuvo entrenamiento formal, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para proteger a la reina.

Se encontraba caminando a mi lado y a espaldas de Lissa mientras nos dirigíamos a una reunión con Christian, desayunarían. Tan pronto imaginé a Christian esperando por Lissa-con sus ojos especialmente azules por verla-, vino a mi mente Dimitri. Estaría ahí también, probablemente ansioso por verme. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y advertí que mi rostro de guardián había tomado un descanso. Nuestra relación no había sido ordinaria, y después de todo lo que había sucedido sentía que lo amaba muchísimo más que antes.

—¿Pensando de nuevo en tu novio, Rosemarie?— Bones era una de las pocas personas que me llamaba así. Su acento británico me tocó los oídos y lo fulminé con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la dulce voz de Lissa se me adelantó.

—Es la sonrisa, ¿cierto?—dijo— No importa cuanto hayas entrenado para esconder lo que sientes, cuando piensas en Dimitri no puedes ocultarlo—. Noté en sus palabras que se sentía ligeramente identificada con aquello, ella tampoco podía ocultar las cosquillas cuando veía a Christian. De hecho, podía sentir a través del vínculo que estaba bastante ansiosa por verlo, como todas las mañanas.

—Tu rostro se idiotiza por Dimka— Mordió su labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa. Él y Dimitri se habían hecho buenos amigos, tanto que el rubio lo llamaba por su sobrenombre abiertamente.

—Huesitos, arreglaremos nuestras cuentas luego— le di un codazo amigable y en dos paso llegamos a nuestro destino.

Ahí estaba. Dimitri. _Mi_ Dimitri. Parado justo detrás de _Lord Ozera_ mientras una mesa de mantel elegante y tulipanes blancos-los favoritos de Lissa- era una de las pocas cosas que adornaban la terraza. Otra mesa, para tres personas y con el mismo mantel, se encontraba a pocos metros de la primera.

Los ojos café de Dimitri se posaron en mí y de inmediato me regaló una sonrisa y luego a Lissa. Pude notar que había algo de preocupación en ellos, ¿por qué sería? ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Estaban _todos_ bien? Hice lo propio y me acerqué a él para dejar un beso en sus labios y después permitir que Bones lo saludara asintiendo ligeramente. Ya que estábamos entre _amigos_, nos podíamos dar el lujo de soltarnos un poco. Nunca perdiendo de vista a Lissa y a Christian, eso sí. Ellos, para entonces, tenían las manos sobre el otro y ya se habían sentado. Les dimos un poco de privacidad y nos dirigimos a la otra mesa, tomando asiento.

—¿Todo está bien?— pregunté, frunciendo el ceño y fijando mis ojos en los de Dimitri. Ellos respondieron antes que su boca.

—Hubo un ataque a St Vladimir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no nos enteramos antes?— Bones colocó los codos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos recorrieron la terraza una vez más, en búsqueda de algo anormal. Luego volvieron a mi novio y a mi.

—Acaba de suceder, antes de que llegaran me lo hicieron saber. Murieron doce personas, la mayoría guardianes— se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, dejando que la preocupación le subiera al entrecejo—. Lissa aún no lo sabe. En cualquier momento llegará alguien a informarle.

—Y...¿qué haremos? ¿Los estudiantes se quedarán allá? ¡Estamos en pleno año escolar!— recordé el último ataque Strigoi, en el que nos enviaron prácticamente de vacaciones para protegernos. Durante esas vacaciones conocí a Adrian Ivashkov. La relación entre Adrian y yo era compleja. Ambos decidimos fingir demencia ante todo lo sucedido. Tenemos el mismo círculo de amigos-al menos aquí en La Corte- pero no hablamos entre nosotros más allá de lo necesario.

—Hay que hacer algo, Dimka. Tenemos que ir a St Vladimir, necesitan guardianes— la naturaleza impulsiva de Bones había salido a flote. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus cutículas, como siempre, comenzaban a sufrir por sus sentimientos.

—Es muy pronto para hacer planes, Oliver— Dimitri era el único que utilizaba su nombre real—. Al parecer los estudiantes serán devueltos a casa, aunque los hogares ahora más que nunca son inseguros. Tendremos una reunión en quince minutos aproximadamente, ellos ya están sacando conclusiones, debo decirles—su mirada volvió a mi y sujetó una de mis manos con cariño—. Escuché que quieren que entrenemos a algunos de los alumnos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunté, recordando la nota de Tatiana sobre la Ley de la Edad. Nadie aprobaría que los novicios salieran de la escuela antes de tiempo. La sola idea había causado una revolución en la corte.

—No estoy seguro, fue sólo un comentario al aire de Janine. Quieren tomar a los alumnos más prometedores y que los entrenemos...aquí. No se graduarían más rápido, pero servirían de apoyo ante cualquier otro ataque. Como Rose lo fue en el último— la voz de Dimitri era aterciopelada y calmada, aún cuando hablaba de algo que podría matar jóvenes novicios.

¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos novicios en la corte? ¿Sería algo bueno? ¿Aprenderían realmente? No sabía qué pensar de tal idea. La voz de Bones me trajo de vuelta al mundo.

—Es lo mejor que han sugerido. Un Strigoi nunca vería a un estudiante como una amenaza—asintió—. Tú lo hiciste, Rosemarie. Tú combatiste Strigoi antes de graduarte gracias a esa porno de _maestro-alumna_ que tuviste con Dimka.

—Oliver— la mirada fría y amenazante de Dimitri-esa que me asustaba- se fijó en Bones. Alzó una ceja y el rubio se encogió de hombros en manera de disculpa. Bones era brutalmente honesto. No lo hacía para parecer gracioso o astuto, sencillamente decía lo primero que venía a su mente.

—¡Es verdad!— suspiró— En fin. Si Rosemarie pudo hacerlo no veo por qué alguien más no podría. Tú podrías instruir a alguien más, si a tu novia no le molesta, claro está. Y yo no soy bueno con la gente, pero se me da bien enseñar.

—Es imposible— Dimitri dijo—. Rose tenía un talento natural, y mucha suerte. No todos poseen eso. Y aunque así fuera, ¿dejaríamos el servicio para jugar a los instructores, Oliver? Eres parte de la guardia real, no puedes separarte de Lissa— mi dulce novio, como era usual, siendo la voz de la razón.

—Bones tiene razón, amor— dejé salir el _amor_ por descuido, desvié la mirada avergonzada. No era del tipo de los sobrenombres cursis en público. No me hacía respetable—. Sería como tener guardianes encubiertos. Y podríamos trabajar los horarios para enseñarles.

—Roza— su mirada compasiva me encontró, y sentí que en esa terraza sólo existíamos nosotros dos—. Es una locura. Los estudiantes a la escuela. St Vladimir sólo necesita mejor seguridad.

—Que podría venir en forma de guardianes encubiertos— Bones mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa sardónica que rápidamente desapareció cuando advertimos la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

Era otro guardián. Sus ojos confirmaron nuestras preocupaciones, y la historia de Dimitri. Lissa se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando caer sus servilleta. Su voz dulce fue sustituida por una afilada.

—_¿Quién murió esta vez?_


	2. II

**II**

Nunca antes había estado en la sala de conferencias real, porque nunca antes había sido guardiana de una monarca.

El lugar era parecido al resto de las habitaciones de la corte. El color predominante era el dorado, y representaba una mezcla de lo nuevo y lo viejo. Relieves de yeso en las paredes que me recordaban a la realeza, pero el bar de café en uno de los extremos era de lo más moderno.

Varios guardianes rodeaban la mesa, susurrando Dios sabrá qué. Cuando Lissa y el resto entraron a la habitación los guardianes hicieron silencio y la saludaron apropiadamente.

—Soy toda oídos—la cara de Lissa había tomado un giro de _todo-negocios_. La dulzura y la delicadeza habían desaparecido casi por completo. Su atuendo de color azul oscuro le daba una apariencia sombría, pero elegante.

Un guardián de pelo rojizo y ojos azules se dirigió a Lissa. Yo le lancé una mirada a Dimitri, quién vestía un rostro inexpresivo, típico de cuando se encontraba en servicio. Aún así lucía como un Adonis. Sentí una puntita de orgullo por mi atractivo novio, que rápidamente se desvaneció para enfocar toda mi atención en el guardián.

—La escuela St Vladimir fue atacada y doce estudiantes perdieron la vida, su alteza. La mayoría de ellos eran novicios. Discutimos las posibilidades, ya que es necesario tomar medidas para la protección del resto de los estudiantes. Pensamos que hubo participación de humanos al vulnerar el escudo— el guardián hablaba de un modo casi mecánico. Pude observar como Dimitri apretaba los labios en un gesto de desaprobación casi imperceptible. _Algo pasaba._ Dimitri sabía algo, y no quería compartirlo.

—¿Qué opciones tenemos?— Lissa dio un paso hacia la mesa y el resto la siguió. Pude observar como Christian caminaba a lo largo de la habitación junto a Bones, acercándose así a una guardiana de ropa muy ajustada, pelo café y piel pálida. La joven, que no tendría más de veintiún años, me dirigió una mirada punzante. Fruncí el ceño extrañada, pero me volví al guardián de ojos azules.

—Lo único seguro en este momento es que hay que sacar a los estudiantes de ahí. El destino aún es desconocido, cualquier lugar carecería de guardianes—el hombre pareció sopesar su selección de palabras—. Su alteza...se consideró la idea de proporcionar entrenamiento a los novicios más notables, de modo que sirvan como algún tipo de apoyo.

Lissa no mostró emoción alguna. Un silencio casi palpable invadió la habitación. Todos se miraban con nerviosismo. Aquella idea estaba en contra de las creencias de Lissa, ella había suprimido la Ley de la edad meses antes. Abrió los labios para soltar palabra, y con el suspenso en el aire, se limitó a asentir.

—Tráiganlos a La Corte. No hay lugar más seguro que éste. Estoy segura de que disponemos de suficientes habitaciones—su mirada se desplazaba desde los ojos del guardián pelirrojo hasta el resto de su audiencia—. Tendremos así tiempo para entrenarlos...de ser necesario.

Todos soltaron un suspiro. Puse mi mirada sobre Christian y Bones, que aún hablaban con la chica. Ambos lucían aliviados. Bones incluso sonrió. A través del vínculo pude sentir los nervios de Lissa, no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta, ¿debía mantener el entrenamiento como un secreto? El resto de los Moroi lo notaría eventualmente. Los ojos de Christian se encontraron con los de ella y eso bastó para sentir que había hecho lo correcto.

Los guardianes rápidamente se dispersaron. Comenzaron a hacer llamadas y a moverse de un lugar a otro. Perdí a Dimitri de vista, supuse que estaría con Christian. A veces odiaba mi trabajo, pues mi relación dependía de mi dolor en el trasero favorito, Christian Ozera. Lissa giró su rostro para dirigirme una mirada.

—Todo estará bien. Hiciste lo que debías hacer—le dije, sonriendo ligeramente. Éste sería un tema muy controversial. Los Moroi le caerían encima en cuestión de segundos, pero, ¿qué más podría hacer? No era posible negar que algunos novicios bien entrenados serían un buen apoyo; y además, no nos habíamos metido con el tema de la graduación.

—Obtener_ tu_ aprobación tan rápido me hace cuestionarlo— arqueé una ceja ante aquella acusación. No importaba el trono, ni los lujos, si insultaba a la reina insultaría a mi mejor amiga. Lissa nunca entendía mis planes, no al inicio. Por eso no era de extrañarse que mi aprobación instantánea le causara algo de miedo. Sin embargo, sabía que confiaba en mi, como siempre lo había hecho.

—_Mi_ juicio es incuestionable, _su alteza_—le dediqué una sonrisa sardónica y pude ver como un nuevo par de ojos azules se asomaban. Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, Bones nos hizo compañía.

—Buena decisión, Vasilisa— Bones y su mala costumbre de utilizar nombres completos. Ella asintió y frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Christian?— Los ojos verdes de Lissa viajaron a lo largo de la habitación hasta encontrar al pelinegro, que aún mantenía una entretenida conversación con la guardiana desconocida. Dimitri, naturalmente, los acompañaba: pero no como guardián. Participaba activamente en la charla, incluso sonreía de vez en cuando.

—¿Quién es ella?— pregunté. Había algo en su ropa ajustada y la cercanía con mi novio que no me convencía. Lissa sentía la misma desconfianza.

—Es Carlota Franco. Una guardiana española que recientemente se nos unió. Según ella, algunos Moroi en España han logrado dominar la magia en combate. La conozco desde hace unos años. Parece que Christian no es el único interesado en discutir_ técnicas_ con la forastera— Lissa le dirigió una mirada afilada a Bones. Aquella sugestión estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Podremos hablar de eso en otro momento— la reina Vasilisa Dragomir, primera de su nombre, y experta en suavizar las palabras había vuelto.

Y así salimos de la sala de conferencias. Lissa sentía el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, y su novio sintiendo interés por alguna española de ropa ajustada no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Se mantuvo ocupada con asuntos de reina, por ende, Bones y yo la seguimos por toda La Corte. Los estudiantes llegarían al día siguiente alrededor de las doce, y debían arreglarse todos los preparativos.

Yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza el comentario de Bones, ¿qué quería decir con que Christian no era el único interesado en discutir técnicas de combate? Dimitri no sería capaz de ver a otra mujer, no después de lo que hemos vivido..._¿o sí? _

—Huesos, no me gusta tu amiga española—comenté, casi en un susurro y con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Él soltó un suspiro y fue esa una de las pocas veces en las que me mostró todos los dientes.

—Esos, Rosemarie, se llaman celos— asintió aún sonriendo y se acercó a Lissa, dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

No volví a tocar el tema y me limité a cumplir mi labor. Ya cuando se hizo de noche(día para los humanos) me tocaba descansar. Dimitri y yo compartíamos una cómoda suite. Era algo parecido a una casa. Teníamos una cocina y dos baños. Una sala y un comedor además de una habitación principal. Ser la mejor amiga de la reina tenía sus privilegios. Además, Dimitri era una de las personas más queridas por Lissa. No podía esperarse menos, cuando Lissa "revivió" a Dimitri construyeron una relación madre-hijo. Era algo bastante extraño, y aún ahora no me había acostumbrado a la idea de que a Dimka le importara tanto mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, no podía sentir celos, yo también vivía para protegerla

Después de cambiar turnos con el guardián que sustituía durante la noche, llegué a nuestro hogar y me sorprendí al ver a Dimitri sentado en el sofá. No sólo su ubicación era inusual, sino lo que sujetaba en una de su manos.

Una copa de vino tinto.

Dimitri no consumía alcohol. Mucho menos en una situación como esta, ante un reciente ataque Strigoi a St Vladimir y cientos de estudiantes invadiendo La Corte en pocas horas. Algo muy grave tendría que estar sucediendo...o algo fantástico.

—¿Qué celebramos?—pregunté, acercándome a él y sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus ojos marrones me examinaron de cabeza a pies. Ni en mis fantasías más locas nos habría imaginado así, como una pareja normal. Sin estacas encantadas, sin secuestros Strigoi. Sólo nosotros, disfrutando de una vida normal con problemas normales-dentro de lo que nosotros consideramos de tal manera.

—Luces hermosa, Roza— no pude evitar sonreír, en especial al verlo a él hacer lo mismo. Su sonrisa pronto fue sustituida por un gesto de preocupación. Malas noticias. Venían malas noticias—. Nada en especial...vas a necesitar un trago para digerir ésto.

Asentí y me senté a su lado, intentando no ser consumida por las ansias. Todas las cosas que habían sucedido pasaron por mi mente, y todas sus posibles consecuencias me golpearon. Eddie. Sydney. Adrian. Jill. Tragué pesado y humedecí mis labios.

—¿Todo está bien?—mordí mi labio inferior y dejé que él tomara una de mis manos. Me miró a los ojos y soltó las siguientes palabras con su voz más tranquila.

—_Un grupo de Moroi estuvo implicado en el ataque a St Vladimir._

* * *

**N/A:** Los dos capítulos siguientes serán un _caramelo_ para el Team Dimitri y el Team Adrian.** Gracias por leer.** Las opiniones son valoradas.


	3. III

_**N/A**_: Ha sido difícil para mí entrar en el personaje, pues leí los libros en inglés y se pierde mucho en la traducción. Igualmente, escribir a Dimitri no ha sido lo más sencillo del mundo. Disculpen ese detalle, y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

III

Dimitri tenía razón. Necesité un trago para digerir lo que había escuchado. Le di un sorbo a su copa y solté un suspiro.

—¿Moroi? ¿Por qué harían eso?—pregunté, sintiendo como mi respiración se hacía más pesada. Dimitri mantuvo la calma y se limitó a colocar un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja con dulzura.

—Infinitas razones. Muchos no están de acuerdo con el título de Lissa y un ataque Strigoi la haría quedar mal. Por otro lado, los humanos no son los único obsesionados con la inmortalidad, Roza— apoyó uno de sus codos en su pierna, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No estamos seguros, Dimka...¿Q-qué haremos ahora?— mi mente estaba nublada. Aquella acusación era del tamaño del Universo. Si un grupo de Moroi había ayudado a ejecutar el ataque Strigoi a St Vladimir, ellos nunca estarían a salvo de nuevo, ninguno lo estaría. No podríamos confiar en nadie, ¿y si en La Corte también habían traidores? Tomé una bocanada de aire y de inmediato verifiqué el estado de Lissa a través del vínculo. Estaba dormida.

—Nadie sabe ésto. Ni Lissa. Y ciertamente estamos perdidos, ¿cómo decimos que entre nosotros podrían haber aliados de Strigoi? —pellizcó su labio inferior en un gesto de angustia.

—No pueden aprender a usar magia. Si lo hacen entraríamos en un caos inmenso—mi mirada se adhirió al suelo mientras imaginaba las consecuencias de todo ésto. Alguna vez creí que los Moroi debían utilizar su magia en combate, Christian era la prueba de que era una herramienta factible y efectiva. Pero ahora no estaba segura. Los Moroi se matarían entre ellos si se enteraban de que habían infiltrados. No podíamos permitirnos más muertos.

—Después de que Christian te ayudara en el último ataque, de que Lissa y Adrian probaran que la magia va más allá de los libros, muchos Moroi lograron darse cuenta de que podían hacer algo. No se quedarán de brazos cruzados— se aclaró la garganta—. El caos ya es un hecho. La pregunta es, ¿qué haremos para protegernos? ¿Para descubrir a los aliados? Es...

—Prácticamente imposible— la realidad nos golpeó. Solté un suspiro y volví la mirada a Dimitri—¿Traer a los estudiantes es una decisión prudente? —conocía la respuesta.

—Algunos morirán—su voz, por primera vez tembló—, pero podremos salvar a muchos otros.

Asentí sin decir más. Apoyé mi cuerpo sobre su pecho, dispuesta a dormir ahí mismo. Había sido un día agotador. Algo me decía que ésta sería la última noche en la que gozaría de una escena así con Dimitri._ Algo feo se venía, algo muy feo estaba demasiado cerca de nosotros_. El miedo me llegó al pecho y alcé la mirada para apreciarlo. Su piel ligeramente bronceada mostraba unas casi invisibles ojeras gracias a nuestro horario de dormir-cuando-sea-necesario, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas porque no había encendido el aire acondicionado, su pelo marrón enmarcaba el rostro de Dimitri en una caída que parecía haber sido planificada por algún escultor italiano. Era mío. Y tenía miedo. Miedo a que le sucediera algo, a perderlo de nuevo.

Dimitri pareció sentir mi angustia, así que me rodeó con los brazos y dejó un beso en mi frente. Su aroma dejó a un lado todas mis preocupaciones. Era como una mezcla de madera y un perfume de hombre con tintes agridulces. Me acurruqué en su pecho y deposité un beso en su mandíbula. La estructura ósea de Dimitri era digna de un Adonis.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ella— su acento ruso captó mi atención una vez más.

—¿Por quién?— pregunté, desorientada, inclinando el rostro ligeramente hacia un lado mientras mis labios formaban algo parecido a un puchero.

—Carlota—solté un gruñido. A _ella_ se refería—. Oliver se sentía culpable—explicó Dimitri—. Y ahora yo lo hago, por poner un pensamiento así en tu cabeza, ¿realmente me crees capaz?

—No lo sé, camarada—me encogí de hombros—. Soy la cosa más sexy aquí, eso no es un secreto para nadie— mi novio soltó una risa auténtica y asintió expresando su aprobación—. Pero cualquier día puede llegar alguna española y no creerse eso.

—Yo lo creo—sujetó con sutileza mi barbilla para poder mirarme a los ojos. Esos ojos café en los que me podía perder, una vez más me miraban como si yo fuera la criatura más fascinante del mundo, con un brillo de humor en ellos que me hizo sonreír ligeramente y olvidar que nuestra raza estaba siendo amenazada—¿No es suficiente para ti, Rose Hathaway, ser la mujer más deseable de éste mundo?— me estremecí ante su sinceridad. A este punto debía haberme acostumbrado, pero sencillamente, uno no se cansa de las cosas buenas.

—Con que _tú_ me desees es suficiente, que el resto del mundo se vaya al infierno— Dimitri esbozó una sonrisa torcida e hizo que me sentara sobre su regazo, rodeándolo con mis piernas. La temperatura había subido de un momento a otro.

—Lo hago—me despojó de mi chaqueta lentamente y sin mover su mirada de la mía—. Más que a nada en este mundo—dejó un beso sobre mi clavícula expuesta, una vez desabrochados la mayoría de los botones de mi camisa. La electricidad invadía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo sentía que mi sangre era de fuego. Las manos de Dimitri, grandes y delicadas, acariciaban la parte baja de mi espalda y se metían entre mis pantalones. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y lamí mis labios. Él sujetó mis pechos y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, llevando su boca a mi oreja—. Pero eso ya lo sabes, Roza.

En cuestión de segundos mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Mi camisa terminó en el piso y sentí como sus manos se acercaban al broche de mi sujetador. Mis dedos presionaron su entrepierna, haciéndolo respirar pesado. Saber que _yo_ causaba eso me llevaba a otro mundo. Jugué con su camiseta y dejé que mis manos acariciaran su pecho, perfectamente esculpido. Pronto sentí que había más ventilación, y entendí que Dimitri se había encargado de parte de mi ropa interior también. No dudó en acercar su boca a mis pechos, en utilizar sus dientes y hacerme soltar un par de gemidos. Mis manos sujetaban sus hombros y mis labios, instintivamente, buscaron los suyos.

El beso fue cálido y carecía de ternura, pero estaba lleno de deseo, de urgencia por el otro. Nuestros labios se movieron al ritmo de una melodía inaudible mientras sus manos daban un recorrido turístico-aunque bien conocido-por mi cuerpo. Entonces, totalmente abrumada por la cercanía y el talento de sus roces, saqué fuerza de voluntad de donde no la tenía, esbocé una sonrisa y me acerqué a su oído.

—Y _tú_ sabes, Dimitri, que mañana será un día duro y probablemente no podamos dormir en mucho tiempo—soltó un bufido y me dedicó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Eres el demonio en persona, _querida_ Roza—sus manos sujetaban los laterales de mis pechos, pronto deslizó su dedo ín hasta mi ombligo. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos—. Tan hermosa que _literalmente_ duele.

Dimitri Belikov tenía dos debilidades: su trabajo, _y el sexo_.

—Es lo más romántico que me has dicho—comenté sonriente mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y sonreía de manera inocente. Él soltó una risa auténtica ante mi comentario.

—Esa vil provocación es lo peor que me has hecho— me encogí de hombros, totalmente satisfecha. Dimitri siempre estaba en control, siempre podía manejar todo. Pero cuando la ropa quedaba en el suelo, él dejaba de ser el guardián que todos admiraban, y se convertía sólo en un hombre que deseaba a una mujer—. La peor de las bromas pesadas, ¿no pudiste simplemente golpearme?

—¡Habría sido muy fácil!— bufé, como si Dimitri fuera un oponente sencillo—¿Qué hay de malo en las provocaciones?— pregunté, apoyando mi pecho desnudo sobre el suyo.

—Absolutamente nada. Dejando a un lado que son tu principal medio para torturarme— solté una risa por lo bajo y observé como él tomaba una de mis muñecas. Dejó un beso en el anverso de mi muñeca y sus labios viajaron a lo largo de la extensión de mi brazo, sin que sus ojos vieran algo más que los míos. Dimitri besó mi brazo, luego mi pecho, luego mi clavícula y finalmente mis labios.

—Oh, Belikov, la tortura está muy alejada de ésto— murmuré, mordiendo su labio inferior. Había olvidado la provocación, las bromas pesadas. Sólo quería su cuerpo cerca del mío. Dejé a Dimitri sin camisa y él se encargó de quitarme los pantalones. Admiró mi cuerpo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria y rodeó mi cintura desde atrás.

—¿Sabes, Roza?—comentó en una voz suave. Una de sus manos subía hacia mis pechos, y la otra bajaba hacia mi entrepierna. La mano de arriba jugaba con uno de mis pechos de una manera casi posesiva, que me hacía sentir _suya_. La otra, que buscaba atravesar mi ropa interior, me hizo soltar un fuerte gemido en forma de su nombre—Hay que aprovechar el sueño mientras dispongamos de tiempo para él.

_Mierda. No lo acababa de hacer. No. _

—Hablando del demonio—comenté, con la respiración pesada y sin poder moverme, pues sus brazos seguían aprisionándome. La mano de abajo peleó con mi ropa interior una vez más y yo mordí mi labio inferior para no hace obvio que lo disfrutaba _mucho_.

—Recuérdame quién comenzó—me susurró al oído, acercándome más a su cuerpo, si es que era posible. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, que estaban en llamas. Dimitri mordió si labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa—. Se me hace _muy_ difícil concentrarme cuando estás desnuda.

—Mejor te recuerdo quién se resintió—sonreí para él y giré mi cuerpo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos—. Me debes una, camarada. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo en provocaciones.

—_¿Y qué hay de malo en las provocaciones?_— me citó, alzando una ceja y dejando que nuestros cuerpos se separaran un poco.

—Dime tú—le reté, con ojos cariñosos.

—En situaciones como ésta, no me dejan actuar cuando sólo quisiera hacerte gritar de placer— tragué pesado y asentí, dedicándole una sonrisa sutil.

Dimitri asintió y dejó un beso en mi frente. Ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación con el único propósito de dormir-a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Él sólo se quitó los pantalones, y yo me coloqué una de sus camisetas. Había descubierto que son de lo más cómodas, y conservan su olor. Se acostó a mi lado y dejó que uno de sus brazos descansara sobre mi muslo mientras yo le daba la espalda. Tenía una habilidad natural para dormir apenas se sentía cómodo, ya que cuando eres guardián, nunca sabes si lograrás dormir nuevamente mañana o en dos días. Yo, por otro lado, necesitaba un poco de concentración.

Intenté alejar mi mente de todas las preocupaciones sobre el caos que vendría, sobre Lissa, sobre Eddie, Sydney, Jill, y todas esas cosas que Dimitri me había echo olvidar momentáneamente. Alejé mi mente de todos y en cuestión de segundos sentí como poco a poco Morfeo me llevaba en sus brazos...a través de un sueño de espíritu.

Me encontraba en una habitación desconocida. Era grande y un gran ventanal actuaba como pared. La habitación estaba decorada por una cama de sábanas blancas, y a pocos metros, un sofá de cuero negro. En las paredes descansaban cuadros que pintaban a The Beatles, The Police, y otros que no logré reconocer. Eso y una gran colección de discos delataban que el propietario era un amante de la música.

Un lienzo apareció sobre el sofá de cuero, imitando su color. Una línea escarlata dividía el lienzo a la mitad, como separándolo. Entonces, una voz familiar confirmó mis sospechas.

—_Little dhampir_, ¿quieres conocer el nombre de esa pintura? Se llama **_amor_**.

Era el sueño de Adrian Ivashkov.


End file.
